


Blunt Little Instrument

by GMS_Prime



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Reverse!AU Charles is the blunt little instrument. Erik, still the leader of the Brotherhood, has been grooming Charles, as his personal assassin for years. Charles, vulnerable and easy to control because of an abusive home life, trusts Erik implicitly and will do anything Erik asks of him in order to win his affection and approval. Charles’ first assignment goes mostly well, except for a minor hiccup and his desperate need to confirm Erik’s trust in him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Blunt Little Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Clips: Trance, The Counselor
> 
> Song: "Two Steps from Hell" by Heart of Courage
> 
> No copyright infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
